Teasers
by 2Shaes
Summary: A place to post teasers for upcoming WIPs and one shots.
1. Silver Moon - Chapter 8

**_I've always been a fan of movie trailers, so I thought maybe I could do that with my WIPs and one shots. This is the only way I could think to do it without sending out PMs. _**

**_Hopefully, this will help me be more consistent with my updates. If I post a teaser, the chapter and/or one shot will be posted a few days later. _**

* * *

**Silver Moon - Chapter 8**

"Can I ask you something and you promise you won't get mad at me?" Leah kept her eyes focused out on the crowd.

Seth glanced over at her and nodded his head because his mouth was full.

"What's going on with you?" Leah lowered her voice. "It's not like you to be late for pack business, especially when it's something this important."

Seth swallowed the last bit of his muffin, but kept his eyes away from Leah's. "Track practice ran late."

Leah shook her head, knowingly. She could see through his lies like a glass window.

"Seth, come on." Leah put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't bullshit me. Why are you being so secretive?"

Seth laughed then raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister. "Secretive? This is coming from someone who was dating another Alpha right under everyone's noses."

"Okay, first of all, we weren't dating, then," Leah said, with a guilty smile. "And second, I just wanted something…"

"Away from all this," Seth finished. He started peeling the wrapper off his second muffin.

"Yeah." Leah sighed. "This pack stuff has taken up so much of my life, I'd forgotten who I was. So, yeah, I kept it a secret. I didn't know that Matt was an Alpha or that he'd come knocking on Jacob's door, effectively blowing my cover."

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens," Seth joked and they both laughed. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "I am seeing someone, but it's new and I still don't know how I feel yet."

Leah looked at him and simply said, "Okay."


	2. Ribbons and Bows - Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's a teaser for Chapter 5 of Ribbons and Bows. I should have this posted sometime this weekend.**_

"Hey," Leah said as she rocked side to side. She stared at me, cautiously holding her hands behind her back. "I...um…was wondering if I left my sunglasses here."

I smirked at her. She was cute when she was trying to be elusive. "No, they're not here." I leaned against the doorjamb while smirking at her awkwardness.

"Oh, I guess I left them at work or something." She knotted her fingers and waited.

The hunger was shining in her eyes. She wanted to come in so bad, but she didn't want to overstep. It was amazing how much Leah had changed over the years. Had Sam chipped away at the fiery passion that burned in her over the years? The Leah I grew up would have just said what she wanted and taken it, but this one was cautious. When she was with me, I saw glimpses of that passion she used to have. She wouldn't let her walls down; instead she stepped from behind them for a while. With me, she didn't have to fit some mold that Sam created for her. She could just be Leah. It became my personal goal to get that Leah back.

She was fidgeting, probably debating whether to leave or not. I finally decided to put her out of her misery.

"Get in here," I commanded and pulled her inside.


	3. Ribbons and Bows-Chapter 6

_**A/N: Just doing some final edits on Chapter 6, but here's a teaser.**_

* * *

His green eyes hit me, causing the air to rush out of my lungs. It was so good to see him again. I wanted to run into his arms. I wanted to listen to his heart thrumming in his chest, while his fingers played in my hair. I wanted his lips crushing mine. Seeing him again made me realize how much I had missed him, and I wondered if I had the strength to walk away.

"Hi, Edward." As much as I wanted to pull my eyes away, I couldn't. It had been too long since I'd been near him.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How have you been?" He lowered his head slightly, looking at me through his lashes.

_Miserable._ "I've been okay." I smiled weakly.

"So, you got my text."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." I stood up and twisted my fingers together. "We need to talk."

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair. "We do. Come with me."


	4. Silver Moon - Chapter 10 - teaser

_**Here's a teaser for Chapter 10. It will be posted in the next few days. **_

"Well, you'd better be careful, Jacob Black," Eden whispered in his ear. "Because when you're not looking, I'm going to take that thing and throw it in the ocean." Her fingers trailed up and down his forearm.

"Oh, yeah? You would aid our declining environment by throwing my cell phone in the ocean?" he teased as he kissed her neck. "Al Gore would be very disappointed in you."

"Oh, the sea creatures will love it!" She tilted her head back as his lips moved from one side of her neck to the other. "They can use it to make a reef or something, and they'll probably get WiFi so they check the weather, talk to their other fish friends, and even warn each other about fishermen." They both laughed. "But the great thing is, I wouldn't have to worry about anymore interruptions. I'd have your undivided attention."

He pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "You have my undivided attention, now."

"Yes, it seems that I do," she answered softly.

He placed his hand on her face and kissed her. He relished in the soft sigh that only came whenever he kissed her passionately. It was so sensual and drove him and his wolf crazy. His fingers dug in her hair, palming her scalp, holding her in his tight embrace.

"Come inside?" Eden asked, her fingers moving slowly down his neck, then teasing the button on his shirt.

_Did she know what she was asking?_

Her expression was completely serious, her eyes imploring him. Yeah, she knew exactly what she was asking. It was in that moment when Jacob noticed that her scent changed. It was still intoxicating, but now it was stronger, more potent. He watched her cautiously bite her lip and heard the thumping of her heart. Her scent was calling him, and it was getting harder and harder to resist it.


	5. Ribbons and Bows-Chapter 7 - teaser

**_A/N: This should be ready in the next day or two._**

_"Are you cold?" When I nodded, he reached out for me. He rubbed my shoulder as I breathed him in deep and tightened my arms around his waist. God, he smelled so good. _

_"It's beautiful tonight," he commented as he dropped a kiss on my head._

_"Yes, it is." _

_The stars twinkled in the sky, but their brightness was nothing compared to the moon. It was full that night and so majestic._

_He chuckled a little which seemed odd._

_"What are you smiling about?" I asked, trailing my fingers over his chest._

_"I'm wondering if you really came out here in nothing but my pajama shirt." He shifted so he could look at me. "Because if you did, that's so sexy!"_

_I giggled. "I don't know how sexy I am with my hair a mess and no makeup."_

_"What are you talking about? You're always sexy."_

_"I know you're just being nice, Edward," I answered nonchalantly. _

_"I'm serious." His expression made my heart pump hard in my chest. The emotion he emitted seemed palpable, wrapping around me like a blanket. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Even now, with your hair a mess and no makeup. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different."_


	6. Silver Moon-Chapter 11

_**Here's a teaser for Chapter 11. It will be posted in the next couple of days.**_

* * *

It was then that Jacob noticed Bella's silence. She stood on the porch, her face wrinkled as she stared at Eden. "Bells?"

She casually held her hand over her nose and slowly made her way down the stairs. Instead of speaking, she forced a smile.

"Uh, this is Bella Swan. She's my best friend." Jacob rubbed Eden's back lower back. He watched Bella cautiously as she bit her lip.

"It's actually Bella Cullen," Bella corrected, reaching out to shake Eden's hand.

Jacob was about to say something clever when he noticed that the golden hue of Bella's eyes was gone. They were coal black and centered at the pulse point of Eden's neck.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked, pulling her hand away and resting it against Jacob's chest.

"You're perfume smells good," Bella said, ignoring her question. Bella's tongue darted out briefly. "It's sweet."

"Oh, I'm not wearing any," Eden said, with an uneasy shrug. "Maybe it's my shampoo."

"Maybe," Bella answered slowly, her eyes glued at Eden's neck hungrily


End file.
